


Ode to a Soft Boi

by CharmedImsure (LockLove)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: AU of an AU of an AU, Drinking, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, and tequila, crack and more crack, fluff and kissing, spilling drinks, timmy and timmy talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockLove/pseuds/CharmedImsure
Summary: Timmy and Timmy have a talk...





	Ode to a Soft Boi

**Author's Note:**

> The idea born when someone says "I want Roommate Timmy and Ski Timmy to share sweaters and kiss"   
> Thanks for the kind words and letting me play with your boys cumpeachx & lookingfortardis. And Shoutout to Dreamofhorses because he's not here but he's here. :)

“Where is everyone?” 

 

“I am everyone” Roommate Timmy giggled and wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“Where are the others, and the Armies?”

 

“I don’t know man, the music man was here a bit ago, we did shots” Timmy giggled again “but then he was gone suddenly so…” he shrugged “I’m all by my lonesome”

 

“A shot would really hit the spot right now” Ski Timmy sighed “where’s the bartender?”

 

“I’ll be your bartender” Roommate Timmy said as he tripped off the barstool and headed around to the other side of the bar “what’s your poison sexy” he giggled.

 

“Good lord, how much have you had to drink soft boi?”

 

“Just a few” he answered as he held up all five digits of his right hand “how many you want?” 

 

“Allow me to catch up” he chuckled

 

Timmy smiled at him and grabbed two shot glasses and a bottle of Patron Silver then headed back around to his barstool. 

 

“Tell me your woes” he said as he poured them both a generous shot in the oversized shot glasses “isn’t that what people do with bartenders.”

 

“It’s probably a lot less than the music man gets to do with his bartender” Ski Timmy grinned “and how do you know I have woes?”

 

“You came here with major sighs looking for drinks, that says woes to me.”

 

“Observant for a drunk guy aren’t you?”

 

“Yup” he nodded “now spill”

 

“Armie is in the city” 

 

“Which Armie?”

 

“My Armie...Ski Lodge Armie, love of my life who left me for fucking years...look it’s a long story but we were apart for more than six fucking years and I just found out he’s back in my city and I can’t fucking control all the thoughts I’m having.”

 

“Have you seen him?” Roommate Timmy downs his shot and pours another, elbowing the other Timmy to do the same. 

 

The other gets a dreamy look on his face and sighs “yes” before knocking back his own shot and holding out his glass for more. 

 

“And” 

 

“It was…” he takes his second shot “fuck me it was intensely amazing.”

 

“Did he?” 

 

“Did he what?”

 

“Fuck you?” 

 

Ski Timmy sputtered and choked on the shot he had just taken.

 

Roommate Timmy pounded on his back in an effort to help. “Drink it dude, don’t inhale it.”

 

“Yeah thanks” he rolled his eyes “and no he didn’t fuck me, we met for coffee.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Are you fucking your Armie” 

 

A blush crept up Timmy’s neck and he stalled by taking his next shot. 

 

“I thought so” Ski Timmy chuckled “why not”

 

Timmy swayed on the barstool and his words came out slow and slurred when he answered “I’m not even dating myyy Armie” 

 

Ski Timmy grinned at him because even if the other Timmy *was* him he still couldn’t deny that drunk soft Timmy was the most adorable thing. 

 

“Come on” he tugged on the sleeve of Timmy’s sweater “let’s grab a booth before you fall off that stool.” 

 

Timmy nodded seriously before carefully climbing down from the barstool. 

 

When they were both comfortably settled in the booth Ski Timmy turned toward the other him and asked “so why aren’t you dating your Armie?”

 

“I dunno” Timmy shook his head “I’m trying man” his shoulders slumped “I fucking crawled into his lap and gave him such good kisses…” his voice grew high pitched “I made him a goddamn mix tape man” his hands flying out in both directions as if to signify what a huge gesture *that* had been.

 

“He just doesn’t like me”

 

“That’s impossible everyone loves you”

 

“Not Armie”

 

“C’mon man, you know that’s not true”

 

“Life is so complicated” he whined and scooted closer to the other Timmy.

 

“It really is” he nodded and put his arm around the sniffling boy “but it will happen with you and Armie, you just have to have faith and patience.”

 

“I don’t know them” 

 

Ski Timmy laughed and kissed Timmy’s temple “yes you do”

 

“Why you being soooo nice to me” Timmy blinked up at him.

 

“I’m a nice guy” he shrugged “next to you I’m the softest.”

 

“You haven’t met Prison Timmy, have you?” 

 

“Prison Timmy killed a guy”

 

“Nuh uh” Timmy shook his head “and he’s very sweet”

 

“If you say so”

 

“I say so” Timmy sighed “but even Prison Timmy has his Armie”

 

“You’ll have your Armie too”

 

“I don’t know” Timmy swung his hand out and it connected with the glass of Coke sending it into Ski Timmy’s chest.

 

“Fuck…” Timmy said as he grabbed some napkins to soak up most of the spilled soda. 

 

“It’s okay Timmy...just…” he grabbed the napkins from the other him and pressed them into his shirt “good thing it’s not white” he chuckled.

 

“Here” Timmy pulled his red v-neck sweater over his head revealing a light lavender scoop neck t-shirt beneath it “you can wear my sweater till yours dries.”

 

“Thanks” he smiles as he unbuttoned his green checked flannel shirt and traded it for the soft red sweater “I like it, it’s so soft.”

 

“Soft sweater for soft boys” Timmy giggled “omg let’s make out”

 

Ski Timmy sputtered again “what” 

 

“The soft boys should make out” he shrugged “why not, we’re both here being sad without an Armie, let’s make out and feel better about it”

 

“That’s a strange logic” Ski Timmy said but then shrugged “but it seems reasonable.”

 

Roommate Timmy scooted closer still and kissed the other Timmy’s cheek.

“Come on Tim” he chuckled “show me what you’ve got”

 

The other Timmy sighed “I just want you to kiss me”

 

“Yeah, i thought we discussed this already”

 

“I mean just sweet soft kisses, I want sweet soft kisses with Armie and if we practice those then when I do kiss him again I’ll be better.”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with the way you kiss,Tim” but despite his words he leaned in and softly pressed his lips against the other boy’s just letting them linger there for what seemed like forever. 

 

Roommate Timmy lips parted slightly as he sighed and Ski Timmy took that as an opportunity to suck his bottom lip between his own lips. He let his tongue skim across his pouty bottom lip before bringing it between his teeth and biting down gently. 

 

The two boys sat in the booth trading small, sips of kisses, hands in each others hair, pressed as close as they could be until the phone Ski Timmy had in his pocket started to buzz.

 

Roommate Timmy sat back, eyes glazed over and breaths coming fast, looking like something from a painting. 

 

“Fuck...your phone works here?” he asked 

 

“Guess so...holy shit, it’s Armie” he turned his phone to show him the text from his Armie.

 

“That’s awesome”

 

Ski Timmy smiled down at his phone before he started to put it back in his jeans pocket. 

“Hey no, what are you doing?” Timmy asked “don’t put it away answer him”

 

“We were kinda busy” he shrugged 

 

“Man, don’t miss a text from your Armie for me, I’m fine”

 

“It’s okay…”

 

“No” Roommate Timmy said forcefully “go text with Armie I should go anyway”

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Of course” he grinned “I think I’ll go see if I can text my own Armie” he leaned in and kissed him one last time before he was gone. 

 

“Fuck” Timmy sighed to himself as he picked his phone back up. But he couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across his face. His Armie was in his city, they had seen each other, had plans to do so again and now he was texting. 

 

As far as he was concerned life was grand.


End file.
